Firelily
by Just Nine Letters
Summary: After eliminating the Airbenders using Sozin's Comet, the Fire Nation and Water Tribes united to take down the Earth Kingdom. This is the story of how two people fall in love. Zutara. *Has been REVISED DRASTICALLY*
1. Prolouge

_Well, long time no see! I've revised Firelily, and have basically changed the whole way the story is going. Sorry? Well, I was going to make y'all wait until summer 'til I gave you this, but I think a little taste is in order. Tell me what you think in a review please. Also, if someone wants to Beta with me, it would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy!_

_I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender._

* * *

><p>Firelily, prologue<p>

One Hundred years ago, the world was thrown into chaos.

The majestic Fire Nation and the powerful Earth Kingdom met in the first battle of what was to become a century long war. By the end of this conflict, thousands of lives would have been lost, and longstanding hatreds acquired. It caused the changing of a world, and the breaking of the hearts of many.

The cause for this war is a simple one, albeit a bit commonplace – a woman.

Yes, it was for the love of _one_ great lady that these terrible hostilities were started. And though her name has been buried by the years, her story lives on.

O0O

A great delegation, swathed in emerald and hailing directly from the Earth Kingdom had come the thousands of miles necessary to hold council with the Fire Lord. It had come, along with the Earth King himself, to discuss a trading matter, one which would invoke a long-lasting partnership between their two peoples. Because of the large nature of this party, the servants of the Fire Lord were in a constant hive of activity, going from one duty to the next, with no rest of any kind. It was one such servant, worked to the bone and barely awake, which started the Hundred Years war. Night had fallen, and the girl's work was hardly done. She was polishing a golden fountain, and though exhaustion pulled at her mind and body almost visibly, she began to sing. It was a simple tune, one which Fire Nation mothers sing to their children, but to the two men watching her, it was captivating.

The Earth King; enthralled by her beauty.

And the Fire Lord; enchanted by her voice.

The Earth King desired her, and wished to make the girl his, to bring her back to Ba Sing Sei as his mistress. She would live a good life there, and she would ask for nothing, as long as she remained his and only his.

However, the Fire Lord, Sozin, claimed the girl was already his property. He too wanted her, for her beauty, but also for her song. By watching her, and hearing her sing, he felt as though a Servant of Agni had come down to his court. Never in his life had Sozin come face-to-face with such purity, and he was not about to let it get away from him.

Both men's motives were selfish, but neither was willing to lose. Playful banter turned to squabbles, and squabbles turned to all-out war. Long forgotten incidents were dredged up and put to light, and just like that, a centuries-long peace was shattered.

O0O

The war had raged for a full seventeen years without any stalemate when the new Earth King, a young man by the name of Zan Yong, decided to change the game. So far, no other nation had been involved in the fight, but that would soon change.

Zan Yong contacted the Council of Elders, the governing body for the joint Air Nomads, and asked for assistance in his fight with the Fire Nation. Why contact the scattered and unreliable Air Nomads instead of the more organized Water Tribes? The reason is simple – the Avatar.

O0O

Like the Water Tribes, the Nomads had remained out of the war so far, and intended to continue in doing so. The other nations believed that the people of the Air had gained a higher spiritual connection than the rest of the world, and thus, all their people were benders. To the rest of the world, the word "Air Bender" conveyed a spirit-like association. So when the subject of war was brought up, it was thought over carefully by the council. Rather quickly, they unanimously decided that to go to war over something so_ trivial_ would be idiotic at best.

Sensing refusal, the Earth King slyly told the Elders of the Fire Nation's _dangerous machinery_, and "_irreverence_" for the spirit world. Zan Yong told the Elders of Sozin's _dangerous temper_, and how, _he_, the _Earth King_ sometimes feared for the safety of _his own people_.

Though the Fire Nation's technology did exceed that of the rest of the world, it had no desire to destroy it. _Yet_. This war was simply the product of raging testosterone amongst two powerful men.

Despite this, the Elders, thoroughly convinced, began to consider taking action against the Fire Nation in earnest. The relatively peaceful nation's only assets were the Avatar and full population of benders. They had no technology to speak of, and no great war strategies. However, the bender of all four elements was a force to be reckoned with.

The Avatar was a young boy, still yet to master all the elements. It would be dangerous to rely on the power of one so young. Only twelve years old, even he had yet to be notified of his true Identity. Traditionally, the Avatar was notified of their true self on their sixteenth birthday. Tradition had never been broken before, especially by the upholders of balance, the Air Nomads. After much debate, the Monks decided that the situation was too dire to wait any longer. They told the boy.

Unfortunately, Records of what became of the Avatar at this time have vanished, leaving us with no possible way of knowing what happened next. What we do know, is how the Fire Nation reacted.

O0O

The Fire Lord, Sozin, learned of his enemy's alliance and grew worried. The Air Nomads were powerful, though they hid their power well under peace, love, and a fun-loving façade. But most everyone knew of their strength. It was dangerous not to.

Though this conflict started out as a fight over a woman, it had escalated, along with Sozin's ambitions, into something more. He had seen where conflict had led the world, and believed that he, the Fire Lord could stop it. If he could unite the world under one peaceful flag – that of the Fire Nation – all conflict would cease, for eternity. The first step in eliminating war would be to destroy the enemies to peace. He knew that while he was not yet strong enough to take on the vast and mighty Earth Kingdom, he was able to, and _would_, eliminate the Air Nomads.

Sozin, though nearing the age of eighty two, was not to be underestimated. The Fire Lord was strong enough to make the decision to attack, and to gain the upper hand once and for all. A comet was coming, one that would empower all Fire Benders; he had Agni on his side.

Three years later, the Sozin struck.

Fire Nation soldiers wiped out every Air Nomad in the temples, desecrating their holy places. Afterwards, they scoured the surrounding lands for any sign of them, them. Orders were issued from the Fire Lord himself, that the Air Nomads had committed terrible acts against the spirits, and were to be put to death if they were spotted. No questions were asked by the people, and soon, no frolicking Air Benders roamed the skies. And though the populace revolted at the genocide, Fire Lord Sozin justified it before the people;

"_The people of the Air Temples grew too strong and many in numbers; they needed to be stopped. The acts our soldiers saw committed by them in their temples were heinous and treason against the spirits themselves. The Earth Kingdom would have used them to eliminate us, once and for all. I could not stand to see a single one of our children killed by an Air or Earth bender on Fire Nation soil, and so, I did what any father would do. It was either strike first, or die. The strength of the Fire Nation was such that we destroyed them easily. With this strength, the Fire Nation will bring the world to a new peace, under one flag, under one people, forever."_

Sozin's statement instilled a great courage and pride in the nation for decades to come. It gave them the strength to fight the Earth Kingdom with a new vigor.

O0O

Twenty years later, a new Fire Lord came to power, his name was Azulon. Born in the year of Sozin's Comet, he was a still a young man in comparison to other rulers. Yet his intelligence rivaled even that of his father's, Fire Lord Sozin's. He is renowned in both the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes for his grand accomplishments. Once his power had been secured, Azulon took a long look at the Fire Nation, and saw a crumbling giant. This war had been raging on for upwards of forty years, and his people were losing the strength, and resources, to keep fighting. Yet, because he was his father's son, a stubborn man, he refused to surrender. Azulon devised a cunning solution to a victorious end in the war, and his father's visions of world peace. He decided to ally with, what his _father_ viewed as, the largest threat to a new regime.

Azulon allied with the Water Tribes.

He traveled to the Southern Water Tribe, the head of the joint Sister Tribes. The Fire Lord decided to change his father's plans for world domination, for he knew that with the help of the Water Tribes they could win easily against the Earth Kingdom's might.

But before battle could proceed, there lay the matter of convincing the neutral nation to fight. Azulon devised a plan.

He came to the great fortress that was the Southern Tribe flying a white flag of peace. Kuruk's gate was lowered, and he was allowed in. He spoke to Head Chief Nasoka in a speech that has been copied and spread through the world as one of the most popular dialogues ever recorded. His argument appealed to the Water Tribe principles of Tui and La, moon and ocean, push and pull. In the Fire Nation, they were called Yin and Yang, and symbolized harmony between Ice and Fire. He explained that since his father defended himself against the Air Nomads (a preemptive strike) there were only three Nations. Fire and Water could coexist, however Earth could only push and strike, never simply live. _They_ were the cause of such disharmony in the spirits; they needed to be stopped. The people of the Earth would always be a threat to peace in general. Azulon made absolutely certain that the Earth Kingdom would be hated and _feared_ by all members of the Water Tribes. Needless to say, they quickly joined the fight.

O0O

Under the watchful eyes of the Fire Lord and Head Chief Nasoka (and later his son, Chief Hakoda), the war ended within fifty years. Within those fifty years, their economies prospered, the Gates of Azulon were built, and new territories were divided and split harmoniously.

Life went on, but peace had not yet been attained.

The former 'Earth Kingdom' was angry and riotous; their proud spirits did not adjust well to submission. They lived under their new Water Tribe and Fire Nation rulers, spite and hatred ran rampant. Attacks on governors of large states grew frequent. An attempt was made on the Fire Lord's life. Drastic measures were taken, time and time again, to quell the uprisings.

But nothing worked.

Constant threats on his life made Azulon paranoid. He suspected everyone of trying to uproot him from his throne; everyone was an assassin waiting for the perfect moment to _strike_. Azulon grew suspicious of even his Water Tribe allies, who had supported him unquestionably these past fifty years, so he made a demand that would ensure cooperation and _harmony_ for years to come.

O0O

To make this "treaty", Azulon, well into his seventies, sent his wife to the Southern Palace. Before her, Kuruk's gate opened wide. For her, smiles and salutes were thrown her way. She was as good as a second queen to them. Many had grown up hearing her virtues and worshipping her smiling face. Because of their friendly past, she was granted access to the Head Chief and his family. Yet she deserved none of it, for she was not here for trivial talk and sipping arctic tea; she was here to destroy a family.

So this is where the story _really_ starts, with supreme harmony between Ice and Fire.


	2. Good of the World

_In the series, Iroh's mother's name is spelled 'Ilah". However, I have changed it for my own devious purposes. I've altered this chapter quite a bit. Tell me what you think._

_I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender. _

* * *

><p>Firelily, chapter one<p>

As the majestic ice forms of Kuruk's gate opened before her, Fire Lady Aila had felt sick. All those smiles, the respectful nods from nobles, children waving and pointing; they weakened her resolve just a little bit more. Azulon had just barely convinced her that these terms were necessary. In fact, if he were not her Lord, she wouldn't have come at all. But . . . no, she could not turn her back now. The good of the world, that's what he had said, for Agni, for Tui and La. _The good of the world…_

O0O

She was ushered graciously into the throne room. She lowered herself into a noble's bow, and barely, just slightly, raised her eyes. And despite the circumstances, she was once again dazzled by the glittering luminescence of the moonstone palace. A rare stone, The Southern Water Tribe was rich in deposits. So rich, they built an entire palace out of it, and were still able to export tons of it every year_. The Rainbow Palace_, some called it, _blessed by the spirits_. Azulon thought it was a bit extravagant, but then…his palace was made of gold. Aila was grateful for even this small distraction, if only for a moment. Her new mantra repeated; _the good of the world_…

O0O

There, a low dais, gleaming white thrones, there sat the royal family; Hakoda, with his boyish smile and kind eyes, Kya, the beautiful girl he'd married under a full moon. And finally…little Sokka, looking just like his father…

NO! No, she wasn't doing this now. She _would not_ break down, she was so close. She hardened her resolve, this the right thing to do this wa-

Wait. Wait, what was that, the bulge in Kya's gown. A sash, fur lining. No….no, the curve, the bump was too large for that. Recognition dawned in her eyes as something that felt like _hope_ blossomed in her heart.

A Baby. Another Baby.

At least it wasn't her darling Sokka.

This, at the very least, would make it easier on her.

O0O

The Fire Lady gathered her courage, however spare it may be, and looked up to address the Imperial Family. She fixed a warm smile upon her wrinkled face.

"Head Chief Hakoda, Queen Kya, and…who is this brave warrior that I see? Surely, you are too old and strong to be _Sokka_!" Aila's voice wavered only slightly, and for this she was grateful. Sokka, the 'warrior' was only four, and he smiled gleefully at Aila's _high praise_.

"I hope all goes well in the homeland, Head Chief?" Her smile was still evident in her voice, if only for Sokka's sake.

"Assuredly, Fire Lady." The Chief's eyes twinkled. He then gestured to Kya, who was glowing beautifully under the waxing moon. "As you can see, Tui and La have graced us with another child; our first little princess; her name will be Katara." He looked so happy, nearly as radiant as Kya.

"May the indigo ocean flow in her always." She offered the traditional Water Tribe blessing quietly; halfheartedly. She must have looked as tired as she felt, for Hakoda stopped the pleasantries there.

"Perhaps we should take this to a more relaxed setting; you must be exhausted from your journey. Fire Lady?" Hakoda smiled his smile, the one that was so like his son's.

The Fire Lady returned his smile, silently thanking him for a small mercy. Her old bones were not what they used to be, and kneeling in court surrounded by nobles had never been her favorite pastime.

Hakoda stood, shaking out his blue robes slightly, then turned to help his pregnant wife out of her seat. Sokka, who had been playing with his toy boomerang, sprang up after them. Once again, the Chief smiled, and Aila felt her heart break a bit.

"Then please, take time to get comfortable, and join us in the Dining Room in half an hour."

O0O

As the Fire Lady waited patiently for the royal family of the Water Tribes to reassemble in the dining room, she took the time to look at her surroundings. The high vaulted ceilings seemed to absorb the light of the moon outside. The glittering, icy windows glowed blue from frost and the dancing of the southern lights above. Unlike the Throne Room, which was built mainly for function, this room was well worn with time and living. Instead of the high-backed chairs in which the royals were supposed to sit, small fur-covered cushions lay on the stone floor, each stuffed to the comfort level of the user. Here and there, scattered about the room were hand-carved wooden toys, made for the little prince. Never in her life had Aila been more grateful for a new baby – ever. The Fire Lady's thoughts were suddenly interrupted and they royals in question walked in (sans Sokka and his mother, this curiously). Shakily, she rose to her feet. Now was the time. But, before she could begin, she was interrupted by a joyus outburst by the King before her. His blue eyes twinkled as her shouted;

"My wife has begun to feel the pains of her coming child; our Princess will be here within the night! You'll have to make this quick, Aila."

"Head Chief Hak-"

The Chief raised a hand – waving her off.

"Please, no Formalities Aila, We've known each other since I was Sokka's age."

_Don't remind me_, the Fire Lady thought. It seemed that Agni wanted to make this as hard on her as possible.

_The good of the world._

"Alright, Hakoda, I come here on a matter of the upmost importance. It is imperative that you listen closely, and do what I ask of you." She lowered herself to a cushion, cursing the strain it put on her knees. Immediately, Hakoda sobered. She caught the Chief's eye and steeled her resolve. This was for the world.

Warily, Hakoda helped his wife to her seat, then took his own. His azure eyes no longer spoke of mirth.

"What is the meaning of this, Aila, have the natives been rioting? What of the Fire Lord? Is Azulon well?" Hakoda spoke sharply, urgently. Formalities had been completely abandoned for now. Now was a time for business.

Now, it was her time, she was grateful for the hours she'd had to prepare on the ship. She needed to go about this methodically, robotically, or else she'd never make it. Her golden eyes rose to meet his.

"Hakoda, Fire Lord Azulon is in good health, I thank you for your concern. However, with the situation in Ba Sing Sei, he grows wary of his allies. The citizens of the great city grow riotous. Azulon fears his friends may turn against him. He begins to mistrust, even you, Moonling."

Hakoda looked shocked, as if he'd been slapped, and for good reason. Azulon had been like another father, he had trusted him beyond any doubt. This was a severe blow.

"But….how can this be so? He and I…our countries have been allied for fifty years…what has happened? What can we do to affirm our loyalty, Aila?" Hakoda sounded nearly desperate, so was his desire for Azulon's trust. Now came the deciding point in this conversation.

"The Fire Lord desires to make an alliance-"

"Done." Hakoda broke in. "Any alliance, any treaty, anything he asks." This was where the game changed.

"Moonling, he desires an alliance between the _next_ generation. He wishes to adopt your young daughter, once she is born, and have her grow up as a _Princess of the Fire Nation_. Of course, the action would be reciprocated by the Fire Na-"

"Ilah," she was interrupted. "You wish…to divide my family…for the sake of an _alliance_? My little girl, she and I have yet to become acquainted," his weak attempt at humor was lost to the situation. "When she grows up, I would be happy to make such a union, but at-"

This time it was she who interrupted.

"No, little one, this is Azulon's will." The Fire Lady's tone was firm, her amber eyes cool. She would not be moved, not on this. This…..was for the _world_.

There was a deafening pause, in which Hakoda's blue eyes grew steely, and his jaw set. Aila, on the opposite side of the table, silently begged him to say yes. _Just agree, Moonling. Just say yes. Just. Say. Ye-_

"**No**"

O0O

When the second hour of Queen Kya's labor had come and gone, Hakoda had been concerned for his wife, but not afraid. His wife was a strong woman, she had managed Sokka well, and she could manage this. His spirits were kept light by the jovial nature of his best friend, Bato, who said, in jest;

"_I really hope that this one doesn't look like you, Koda." _

O0O

When the rosy light of morning began to stain the crystalline snow, Hakoda began to worry. Every spare Water Tribe servant had been put to work, helping his wife through this painful labor, and when no Water Tribe servants were left, he borrowed two of Aila's. They were in there now, helping the midwife. Aila claimed they had helped to deliver Fire Prince Lu Ten a few years back.

Truthfully, Hakoda could care less. All he wanted was his wife's safe return to him. Not even Bato could keep him calm now. The chief of one of the most powerful nations in the world felt powerless now, to do anything but pace outside his bedroom door, and listen to his wife scream.

O0O

Inside the royal chambers, it was hell.

The Queen's screams could be heard echoing around the palace, but no-where were they as loud as here. And everything – everything – was covered in blood. For Kilikina, a young seamstress, she had no greater wish than to simply _get out_ of there. But no, with her skills in stitching, she was needed.

Speaking of stitching.

She didn't know it was _possible_ for one person to bleed so much. It was just….terrible.

If only the baby would just _hurry up_ and get ou-

A cry split the air, piercing and shrill – it was the cry of a baby.

Kilikina felt a breath she didn't know she'd been holding loose itself. Strangely, that seemed to be the only other sound in the suddenly quiet bedroom. The baby was crying yes, but Queen Kya's cries had mercifully stopped. Queen Kya! She needed to get to that bed, see what she could do to help.

But….no one else was moving. It was like a picture, a terrible picture, but a picture nonetheless. And everyone's eyes were focused on the bed.

Kilikina moved forward ever so slightly, afraid to disturb the silence that was the chamber. A little _clink_ sounded from the floor, telling the seamstress that she must have dropped something.

There resting against the toe of her boot, was an empty glass vial.

She picked it up, examining the stopper, which held a Fire Nation insignia. _One of the midwives must've dropped it. _Curious as usual, she unstopped it and took a whiff.

_Bleh! That smelled like rat poison! _Quickly, she stopped it and looked back toward the bed. Her heart beat faltered.

_A white sheet had been drawn over the body of her queen_.

Kilikina looked down at her palm once more, to the empty vial. _Rat Poison…..Blood Thinner_.

O0O

No words could describe the Chief's pain when he was told of his Queen's demise. When he was shown the vial and told of its contents, no words could embody his rage. When he realized that there was nothing he could do about it, that he and his country were nothing but pawns to the Fire Lord, no words could tell of his despair.

O0O

With a heavy heart, Fire Lady Aila entered the throne room, dressed the Water Tribe's customary black robes for mourning. It was a color of joy in her nation, however, as harmonious opposites, it seemed fitting. She felt ill. She had done what her sovereign had asked. She should feel fulfilled. But….no. What she had done, or ordered done, was unspeakable. Not even Agni could forgive that.

The once happy room was silent. The unearthly rainbows and luminescence seemed cruel, under the circumstances. The empty throne adjacent to Hakoda's to mocked the misfortune of Kya's death; a basket of unfinished knitting sat in the vacant seat. Young Prince Sokka was nowhere in sight. Guilt washed over her like a tidal wave. She would go to Koh for this.

Hakoda sat on his stately throne, looking thoroughly exhausted. Exhaustion of body, and exhaustion of mind .Already, he looked years older than he had last night. On his lap, wrapped in a black blanket that twinkled with stars, was the small princess. She made no noise, as if sensing the situation. The Head Chief's eyes were red-rimmed, though no tears escaped the blue irises. The Fire Lady suspected that he had none left to shed.

After the proper bows, Aila spoke softly.

"Head Chief Hakoda, you have my sympathies for the death of your beloved wife, and I would like to personally assure you that the Fire Nation will-" She was interrupted.

"Take her," came the quiet voice from across the hall. It was a dead voice, parched from sobbing, devoid of all emotion. Hakoda looked up. His eyes matched his voice.

"I beg your pardo-"

"I said, take her. Take her away, Aila. Take her _away_ to the _Fire Lord_, to your Nation of _dogs_!" He spat his words like ice and fire, and they stung. "Take her and GO!" His words grew louder and louder until they reached their peak, waking the baby. A high wail split the air. Hakoda rose from his seat, and strode quickly, efficiently, towards the Fire Lady. He deposited the wailing child into her outstretched arms and stepped back. "Leave" he said coldly.

He returned to his place at the dais, and sat, head in hands.

Sensing the end of the conversation, she sucked in a deep breath. The end was near.

"Your charge will be arriving within the month. She is to be treated and raised as a princess of the Water Tribes. She will be your daughter in kind." Aila's voice was quick and professional; she needed to get out of here before she cried. She hadn't cried in years, and she sure wasn't going to do it here. Hakoda nodded grimly.

Aila turned away, not expecting another response. When she received one, it stopped her in her tracks.

"Aila….." he paused. "Be…be kind to her…for the good of the world. For all of us." His voice wavered almost imperceptibly toward the end. Aila swallowed down the lump in her throat. Not now, she was not crying now.

She turned her head and called over her shoulder. "Don't worry, Moonling, I will."

And with that, she and the baby, simply…left. Aila was shaking, sobs racking her feeble frame, and the baby was crying – _crying_ as if she would never stop. And still, those terrible words rang through the spacious hall…_the good of the world_.


	3. World Away

_This chapter has changed drastically from what it once was. Like it? Hate it? **This story will continue once school lets out in June**_

_I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender._

* * *

><p>Firelily chapter two<p>

Across the sea, in the heart of the Fire Nation, a much less tearful goodbye was taking place. The newborn daughter of Fire Prince and Princess was taken away; away to a home in the ice. Her mother, a tall woman, with pale skin and eyes as warm as embers, had no time to become attached to her child. As soon as was possible, the two had been separated. As she had been pulled through the hours of painful labor, Ursa's only consolation was that, as soon as she was able to hold her child, and see her wrinkled face, all the pain would mean nothing. As soon as her child opened its eyes for the first time, it would be alright. But that hadn't happened.

No, as soon as her child had been slapped on its bottom and dried of her blood, it had been taken away and prepared for the long journey to the South Pole. And as Ursa had reached out blindly, exhaustedly, for her child, she had been met with silence. She had begged, _pleaded_, with the midwife just to take _one look_ at her baby before she left, but…no. They wouldn't even let her _touch_ the baby. She didn't even know if she was having a Huǒzāi or an Azula.

On the outside, Princess Ursa was calm and collected as she watched the procession move to the docks. Somewhere, among the nurses, soldiers, and servants bearing gifts, was her baby. They would never know their mother, or what their name might have been. A whole world had died, the day her child was borne. And though this warring of thoughts raged on inside her mind, the Princess's creamy face was smooth and untroubled. This was her duty to her country. If she could not do her duty, where was her honor then?

No, Ursa stayed until the very end, smiling and waving as the ship pulled away from port, stayed until the ship became nothing but a speck, and then disappeared over the orange horizon.

Hours later, when the buzz had died down, and the sages had gone away, Ursa returned to her room. Carefully, quietly, she closed her chamber door, and then turned the lock. She placed one foot in front of the other, until finally, she reached her bed. Silently, she slid down the wall 'till she reached the cool marble floor.

Shaking slightly with repressed sobs, she laid her hot cheek against the stone, and took a deep breath.

No matter how hard she had tried to keep her calm cool façade, it always fell. So here she sat, clod, tired and alone, salty tears staining the silk of her _kimono_. She wasn't crying for what was lost, but what could have_ been_. Would she have raised a little girl, an Azula, who would have played with dolls, let her mother braid her hair, and gotten married some day? Or would he be a strong boy, a Huǒzāi, named for his father, hero-worshiping Zuko and Lu Ten? There would have been so many happy memories to make. Now, all those futures were gone. At this, her tears began anew. In a moment she would stop, in a moment, all would be well. She would be Ursa, the _strong_ Princess of her mighty nation. In a moment, she would be _okay_. But for now, she could be sad, just for a little while.

She knew that on the other side of the earth, one more mother was doing the exact same thing.

O0O

Three days later, Princess Ursa had begun to feel _okay_. She had even begun to prepare for her son Zuko's fourth Birthday party. Usually a joyous affair, she would not make her son's special day be tainted by her own unhappiness, however deep it may be. However, when Ursa had heard that she was to be a mother to… some Water Tribe _princess_, she had felt brief flickers of anger.

How _dare_ they? How dare Ozai, how dare _Aila_, how dare the _Fire Lord_? How could they take one child away from her, take one _child_ away and produce another? Was she supposed to _accept _this, _this_ along with everything else she accepted? Everything she overlooked? No, she had decided_, no_, she would not accept this baby being thrown at her.

But then, she thought that _other_ mother, the one who'd had to give up her baby just like she'd have to give up her little Azula. Kya, her name was. She had seen her at some meetings, spoken with her at social gatherings, invited her for tea in the gardens. She _liked_ Kya. She was kind, beautiful, and so very, very _strong_. But, most of all, Kya was _loving_. Surely, she could overcome the separation from her child. She would overcome and _love_. She would _love_ Azula/Huǒzāi. From what she'd learned of the Water Tribes, they had a strong sense of community. Surely they would accept her child. So, she concluded, she should love this little one she'd been given. She could at least _try_.

Currently, she was being dressed for the day by her Lady in Waiting and oldest friend: Midori. They had gone to school together, and when the time had come for Ursa to marry the second son of the Fire Lord, she had been gifted Midori as a way to keep herself occupied and free from loneliness. Ozai was not a doting husband, so every bit of companionship helped.

Midori had just finished tying her lady's obi its knot when a knock was heard from the gold-plated door. Ursa, confused since she rarely received people in her inner chamber, bade the knocker enter. It was a small messenger girl, no more than ten, shaking with excitement at having been sent to the Princess herself. She fell to the floor at Ursa's feet the lowest kowtow imaginable, and spoke her message with all the muted glee a girl could possibly contain.

"My Lady," she whispered, so quietly that the princess had to lean down to hear her. "The Fire Lord desires your presence in the Throne Room."

O0O

The Throne Room was a frightening place, all darkness and sharp angles. And the crackling flames which the Fire Lord sat behind gave off such a heat that no matter how cool and collected you were before you entered, you were sweating and twitching with nervousness the second you knelt before him. And that was only the half of the room that you could _see_. The chamber was so vast that the immense fire only illuminated _part of it_. Ursa tried to avoid this room as much as possible, for obvious reasons. But, today, she was curious.

Why had she been called here, without her husband, to this dark chamber? Had she angered the Fire Lord in some way? Had she pleased him with her non-resistance regarding her baby? The Fire Lord was nearly senile – it was a fact of life – everyone knew about it, but for the words to leave one's lips was treason.

Ursa could be sentenced to death just for sneezing.

With all these questions banging around inside her skull, the Princess knelt before the Fire Lord, head bowed. She stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes. Slowly, she began to suspect the worst. She was probably here to die, never to be seen again. Oh, who would take care of_ Zuko_? His father never spent time with him any way! How would he-

"Rise, child. You'll get a bad back if you sit with your head on the ground like that, take it from an old man like myself." The Fire Lord's voice, dry and scratchy – Ursa suspected that this was from constant heat and fire – rang loudly through the Throne Room, startling the Princess. Never in her _life_ had the Fire Lord spoken directly to her. Even when issuing a direct _order_, it had always been "_tell your wife_…" or "_let it be known the Fire Princess Ursa must…_."

She was so shocked, that her head actually _jerked up_ and she made _eye-contact with the Fire Lord_. What she saw when she did this nearly convinced her of her own insanity.

The Fire Lord, eyes twinkling, cheeks flushed, was holding a giggling, squirming, _baby_. And – wonder of wonders, upon his lips there was a _smile_.

The dignified princess sputtered in a very unladylike manner, then fell silent when her father-in law raised a hand.

"She just arrived this morning, all the way from the Water Tribes. Quite the pretty thing, and very friendly." His voice was soft, and was the warmest Ursa had ever heard it spoken. Here, Azulon looked up, and caught the Princess's eye. "Her mother died in childbirth." Ursa gasped and brought her hands to her face. Not necessarily out of pity for this child, but sadness for her own. _No one to love my baby now_. But, the Fire Lord did not stop there. Still smiling, he continued.

"When her ship docked, I was told that my wife, the Fire Lady, had killed herself. Apparently, as soon as the ship had hit almost twenty knots, she threw herself over the rail and drowned."

Now she _knew_ this man was crazy! Smiling over his own _wife's_ death, indeed! And Aila! Poor, sweet _Aila_! What could have happened in that frozen hell to make her kill herself? Oh, _Aila_…her only friend. And through it all, this….this _horrible _man was smiling and playing with a baby he'd met an hour ago! Inside the voluminous sleeves of her kimono, Ursa clenched her fists.

She looked back up to the Fire Lord, keeping her face carefully blank – only to have a look of surprise permanently etched upon it. The Fire Lord had parted the wall of flame that separated him from his subjects and – child in hand – was making his way down to the floor where she sat. Carefully, he lowered himself to the ground, and passed the baby to her. Sure that she must've started hallucinating a while back, the princess didn't immediately react. For a moment, she simply sat there, rocking the child absently.

"Look at her eyes," Azulon said. "Aren't they nice? Almost indigo."

Ursa nodded absently, still expecting to see the arms of Agni reach out for her at any moment now. A wrinkly clawed old finger reached out to touch the baby's hand, and little brown fingers wrapped around it. Another terrible and chilling smile graced the face of the Fire Lord.

"The Fire Lady's name meant 'Pull of Love' but it also could have meant 'Indigo Ocean'. This child's name will be Aila, but she'll be a _better_ Aila, a _strong_ Aila. _She_ won't betray us."

In this moment, Ursa genuinely feared for her life. This man, and whatever had happened to him, could endanger the entire world. If he was willing to take away her baby, kill another woman…what else would he do?

Unconsciously, she clutched the baby Aila tighter to her chest. Longing to protect even a stand-in for her own child.

O0O

Half a world away, in the Palace made of Moonbeams, another little girl was being named.

It was a quiet affair, containing no priests or sages. It was just one man, the Chief, sitting in a darkened throne room. His sad blue eyes, so much like those of his child, were soft as the touches he traced across the baby's cheeks. She was pale, like alabaster, and so very _very_ foreign. Just looking at her brought back memories of the Fire Lady, who had been a mother to him in so many ways. Her skin told him storied of Fire Benders, and family and _betrayal_. But, she was so small, and after all, only a child. And children…children can be taught…molded. His brown fingers curled protectively around the child, his blue eyes turned thoughtful.

He had no Idea what to call her. It seemed unjust to call her Katara, after his own daughter. So what does one name a surrogate child, but one's child nonetheless?

Quietly, a whispered name was sent up to the spirits, as an offering to Tui and La. It was a name to honor his wife, and it was a wish for the future.

Kiana Kai; the Heavenly Sea.

Silently, the Chief stood, and made his way to the door. His eyes were focused, and his steps took on a new vigor_. I will avenge you, wife._ He thought. _This child will be the Fire Nation's undoing. They will regret all they have ever done to me and mine. _


	4. Beginnings

I'm baaaack! Enjoy this new chapter, and – please – review so I know what to do next. By-the-by, I am looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.

I don't own A:tLA. Don't rub it in my face.

Firelily ch.3

* * *

><p><em>Fifteen years later<em>

_Fire Nation, palace_

_Fire flickered off the polished Granite walls of the throne room, casting shadows this way and that._ As the flames that surrounded the Fire Lord at all times, they were connected to his spirit, to his breath. He first lit them the very day he was crowned Lord of half the world, and the flame was kept going until the day he passed out of this realm and into that of the father, Agni. When he was angry, they roared upward to blacken the ceiling. (The marks took _days_ to get rid of) When he was calm, they were like the friendly flames of candles, lighting the world of his entire nation; they were alive, and thus, the shadows they cast were living too. They danced up and down the walls like sickly, menacing things, inky black and staring. They danced over the pillars holding up the roof, they slinked over the floors, the walls, the faces of those who looked upon their Lord. There were different kinds of shadows, too. The shadows of guards were angular and pointed, and their armor jutted out and stabbed the firelight like a dragon's spine. They were the demons, patrollers of the dark recesses of the Fire Lord's chamber. The slumped shadow of men awaiting sentencing trembled at the foot of the dais was like a small, frightened Rabaroo, lost in the dark. In the half-light, anything might appear.

When she had been very little, Princess Aila had liked to play in here. She would trot around, trying to catch the spirits that she saw flitting to and fro about the room, just outside her reach. She'd never been looked after quite as well as Zuko or Lu Ten, (who had round the clock supervision, as future Fire Lord and "spare") so her nurse would usually just take her break while Aila tottered around the palace. Inevitably, the little princess would find herself here, in this big dark chamber, usually interrupting one thing or another. But, regardless of the meeting's importance or lack thereof, Azulon would have her scooped up and placed in his arms for the rest of the day. Grandfather had liked to have her in there, had liked to watch her play and laugh. When he was in a war meeting, Azulon – _who by this time was more of a figurehead, really, he usually napped_– used to let her sit on his lap while his generals plotted the destruction of an Earth Kingdom stronghold somewhere far away. And when they had dignitaries from the far-off reaches of the empire, Grandfather let her and Zuko give little shows for them, displaying their yet-limited knowledge of bending. They would flick their respective elements around the room, eliciting polite clapping and "oohs" and "ahhs" in all the right places. In those days all it took was a smile from the right person to make everything golden. So many happy memories; all in this room.

Of course, Azulon had died _years_ ago.

No matter how Aila had tried to remember those days fondly, reality came back to take her breath away; Azulon was dead. Her country's greatest leader, the son of Sozin, had _died_, nearly _nine years ago_, though the memory of him seemed fresh, along with the memories of his death...and they death of her cousin. They were branded on the insides of her eyelids…whenever she closed them, there they were… something that she couldn't _quite_ get rid of…like those burns on the ceiling of the throne room: permanent. Those burns, black and smoky, (_shadowlike, almost_) had been etched there the very same day Uncle Iroh had sent word from the front that Lu Ten had died.

_It was the height of the dry season, and all the land surrounding the caldera had been baked dry – even the cacti were thirsty. Most nobles and their families had gone to their summer homes in the colonies or to Ember Island, if only to be relieved for a moment of the parched feeling in the backs of their throats; their Townhomes stood empty, gathering dust. Even the air, usually so humid, was dry. And the streets, usually bustling with life and commerce, were eerily silent; the heat had forced everyone indoors. The capitol of the Fire Nation looked like a ghost town. But where the earth wilted outside the palace, it was lush and green inside its walls. Wherever one turned, water was sparkling in the sun, soaking the earth with the moisture it so desperately needed. It was an oasis. _

_Nowhere was more beautiful, though, than Princess Ursa's garden. A walled courtyard at the very center of the palace, it was its own small ecosystem. Firelilies – her favorite flower, bloomed here in abundance, while countless others spilled over the rims of their pots or grew up from the cracks between paving stones. Tiny Hummingbees* (the Princess kept a hive of them for the palace's personal use) flitted about, going from one bloom to the next, taking in their sweet perfume. It was here that Aila and Zuko had been spending their days lately, lounging in the cool comfort of their mother's domain. Zuko, for weeks, it seemed, had been playing with the little pearl knife that Uncle had given him. From the moment it had reached his hands, he had danced around the garden, jabbing and slashing wildly in the dappled sunlight with the boundless fervor only children could posses. And now, after days of practice, he had gotten little flames to loop and swirl around the milky blade, stabbing when he stabbed, lunging when he lunged. The look on his eleven-year-old face shone brighter than Agni above. _

_Aila, however, had soon grown tired of Uncle's gift –she did not care much for dolls. The Earth Kingdom girl now sat on a shelf above her bed, along all the others that had been given to her over the years. No, for the past few days, Aila had been perfecting a Waterbending move that her Master, Hama had taught her. It wasn't really as hard as she had said, and after the first couple of tries she could do it without really thinking. All she had to do was splay her fingers out in the air and __**pull**__. And – bam, instant water. Mom had clapped the first time she did it successfully; she'd even said that she thought she was "bending above her level." (_Which Zuko had scowled at, then went back to stabbing_) Master Hama had been in the Southern Water Tribe's Army when she was younger, assigned to the unit stationed in Chin, which was a new conquest back then. But, when she got there, her unit was captured and brought to an underground prison. She'd thought she could just pull water out of the air and escape, but the Earthbenders had been keeping the air dry with some machine. Master Hama said she'd never realized how much she appreciated her bending till then, when she didn't have it. After that, she'd get quiet, and her eyes would glaze over for a while. Ursa said that meant she was "lost in the past" and it was best to leave her alone. That must've been true, because whenever Aila asked Hama how she escaped the Earthbenders, she'd freeze up and move on to teaching her another advanced Waterbending move, and that __**always**__ got Aila's attention. In fact, the week after this, Hama was supposed to teach her how to track animals and people using the water in their bodies. (Even though Master Pakku didn't approve of that kind of bending. He called it "undignified", but then again, he was a "northerner"…whatever that meant.)_

_Anyways, Aila was pulling water out of the dry air (quite a feat, mother said) then freezing the droplets into tiny blades of ice, Zuko was slashing fruitlessly at Hummingbees, and Princess Ursa was lazily dipping her pale foot into the cool water of her Turtleduck pond. It was barely even noon, but already Agni was full and hot above them all, making their practicing halfhearted, their minds pleasantly fuzzy and their eyes droopy. Life was good. _

_The messenger chose that moment to enter. _

_O0O_

_Lu Ten was dead. He used to push Aila on the swing, give her rides on his shoulders. Now he was dead._

_O0O_

_Aila had always been a good girl. Since her mother and father weren't __**really**__ her mother and father (she was a charity case, Zuko always said) she had to work extra hard to get their attention. She never skipped out on her lessons (unlike __**some **__princes she could mention), and when she played with her best friends, Mai and Ty Lee, they were practicing chi blocking or knife throwing or…okay, maybe sometimes they did cartwheels too. But that wasn't the point. The point was, Aila was a hard worker; she __**deserved**__ to be Ozai's favorite. Even if Zuko was still Mom's favorite, Aila had Father. And every time he told her she'd done a "good job" with a bending form, it was like her birthday had come early. _

_So, yes, when Zuko couldn't answer the (very easy) question Father gave him, did she answer it? Even if it might have embarrassed him? Made mother angry? Yes, she had answered it. Correctly, she might add._

_When Father told her to show Fire Lord Azulon her newest moves, did she show him the "undignified" waterbending of Master Hama? Even if she like southern moves better? No. She showed off the most brutal forms that she'd learned to-date. Ice, sharp enough to cut through steel, water-whips, thinner than a blade. It didn't matter what she thought; she was here to please her father._

_But she hated that Zuko hated her. She __**hated**__ to be cruel, but she had to be. _

_O0O_

_She and Zuko were huddled together, trying desperately to control their breathing so they could hear what was being said, just beyond that velvet curtain. Momentarily, they set aside their differences, as they clutched each other in excitement; Aila may have been a "goody-two-shoes", but she, like any child, could not resist eavesdropping. They pressed their small faces close together in a gap between curtains and grew silent._

_Their father was kneeling low, head nearly pressed to the ground. His long onyx hair was pooling on the floor around him. He was speaking, low and silkily, almost so soft that they could not hear him. _

"– _on's death, my brother abandoned the siege of Ba Sing Se, and who knows when he will return home?" He paused here, and Aila could feel something dangerous in his voice, though she couldn't name it. "But I am here, Father, and my children are alive."_

_Azulon's claw-like fingers gripped the armrests of his throne, his eyes narrowed significantly. "Say what it is you want." His withered voice clipped each syllable carefully, as though promising pain at a wrong answer. _

_Ozai stood, his body unfurling like that of a lion, rising to stalk its prey, and he took a few small steps forward. _

"_Father," his voice was sickly-sweet. "Revoke Iroh's birthright," he entreated. "I am your humble servant…here to serve you and our nation; use me."_

_And before either child could begin to process what had been said, the fires, all around the room, had exploded into twenty-foot columns of pure, white-hot heat. The children felt it from behind the curtains, heavy and thick: inescapable. All Aila could see from behind the wall of flame was the – now standing – figure of her grandfather, looking more lucid than she had ever seen him._

"_You __**dare**__ suggest I betray Iroh? My firstborn?" Sparks were spitting from his snarling mouth. "Directly after the demise of his own beloved son?" The air was so hot, Aila wished she could run, (Far away, out of this room – to mother, maybe) but her feet wouldn't move. Grandfather's voice was frightening. "I think Iroh has suffered enough, but __**you**__? Your suffering has barely begun!" _

_It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room; the fires had grown so large. Aila had trouble breathing, she __**couldn't**__**breathe**__! But, though she saw Zuko escape through the door behind them, she couldn't follow. She was transfixed by the scene in front of her. _

_By the fires….and the shadows._

Aila's cerulean eyes were fixed absently on the wall of flame in front of her, her fingers gently wringing in the sheer silk of her gown. If her mentors, her Great Aunts Li and Lo, were here, they would have slapped her fingers away, saying something about _looking nervous_, though they would find fault with little else. Her back was straight; years of her tutors smacking the small of her back with rulers had taught her that_ 'posture was important'_. Her hair: impeccable_. 'Royalty was the human personification of divinity, so must you be'_. Her gaze was kept carefully blank, for '_a princess never gave her feelings away'_. The flames in front of her, so bright and lively, cast all sorts of interesting shadows on the walls, dragons, animals, spirits. If one cared to watch, that is. Which she certainly didn't.

She was too old for make-believe anyway.

No, instead of playing around, Aila sat at the left-hand side of the Fire Lord, actively serving her country. She thought it was a good trade.

Not many orphans were adopted into royalty, and look at her, _a princess of one of the most powerful nations in the world and the youngest person to master Waterbending – ever_! Father had used to say that she was born lucky. She a –

Aila was wrenched almost painfully from her musings by the slamming open of one of the giant doors that guarded the hall. If she'd had less self-control, she might have flinched. As it was, Zuko had nearly jumped out of his chair. He'd been looking rather bored, leaning slightly to his right, his head resting on one loose fist. You see, they'd had very little to do this afternoon – hardly anything had happened _anywhere _under Fire Nation rule. Not a riot to report in the colonies, not a feud between nobles to settle. So, really, they'd all been lulled into a nearly dreamlike state of calm.

So, when the shouting band of mercenaries had stormed into the room, shoving in front of them a half-naked prisoner, _yes_, Aila was caught a _bit_ off guard. Just a bit.

Ozai straightened up slightly, his golden eyes fixed on the havoc below. The prisoner was making no moves to resist being dragged into the chamber, though the men seemed to take extreme pleasure inflicting pain on the man; they kicked a good deal more at his ribs than was necessary. When this make-shift procession reached the dais, the men remained standing, without even so much as a nod of respect to their Fire Lord. Ozai rose from his seat.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" The Fire Lord hissed.

One of the mercenaries, the one who was currently stepping on the prisoner's chest, spoke at this.

"An earth Kingdom prisoner, Fire Lord." He was a gargantuan man, with tattoos, facial hair and piercings. Aila frowned slightly in distaste. It would _appear_ that he was their leader. "We found him in the outskirts of Fire Fountain City."

Dissatisfied by the man's answer, Ozai leaned forward and spoke, with contempt dripping off every word. "And, _what_, exactly, is so important about _this_ particular prisoner, to bring him _here_, of all places? _To your_ _Fire Lord_?" Ozai's eyes glowed as he spat his last words. A few of the mercenaries seemed to shrink back at this, as though realizing their mistake, perhaps questioning their actions, though their leader hardly batted an eye. In fact, he grinned outright as he gave the tan-skinned prisoner one last kick forward, revealing a mouthful of rotted and missing teeth.

"Well, my Lord," he began , still grinning. (_It made her want to shiver_) "He was trying to hide _this_."

And he held up, in his giant fist was a pendant on a chain, and inscribed on this…the image of a lotus.

* * *

><p><em>Southern Water Tribe, Middle of Tui-forsaken-Ocean<em>

_It was the beginning of June, and that was winter in the Southern Water Tribe_. They wouldn't even be getting snow – it was too cold, any moisture in the air simply froze into small droplets of ice. Kids got winters off from school, so they spent all their time inside, playing in one of the big indoor parks or training in insulated arenas, whether it be with bending or the sword, it didn't matter; they were only there to stay warm. The working men and women of the Southern Tribe were all down in the mines, chipping and hauling where everything was toasty from the heat of the earth. They would hunt and fish in the summer months, but in winter, Moonstone was their main export. Southern mothers took the winter months as those of rest; they used this time to clean out their houses, cure their new pelts and smoke their blubbered seal. The capitol of one of the strongest nations on earth was completely deserted for four months of the year.

So, the icy streets shone like glass, void of all people. Even the docks were frozen over. It was as if the earth had gone to sleep, and no living thing remained.

Of course, Sokka would choose _this_ time to go fishing.

Really, never before in his _life_ had he ever expressed the desire to eat a fish – let alone _catch_ one. No, he'd always been perfectly fine with his _meat._ He went on _one hunt_ every year, got his meat, got his trophies – done. He was content.

But no. He _had_ to catch his fish. Right. _Now. _

And, apparently, he needed Kiana to come along.

_So, here she was, the Princess of the mighty Southern Water Tribe: shivering her ass off in the back of a fishing boat. _

Actually, she was _lounging_ on the back bench of the dinghy, but she was still chilly. She was beyond bored – she was actually considering sending a good shock of lightning to the ocean to get it over with – but, _no_. Instead of _that_, she had to sit back here like a good girl and watch the _men_ to the work. Kiana grumbled and kicked her feet once more.

"Kiana, stop rocking the boat – you'll scare all the fish!" Sokka, brow furrowed in concentration, barely looked up to deliver his reprimand. His voice cracked minutely as he shouted this – he must really want that fish. He was bent half over the side of the boat, nearly dunking his face into the sea at any sign of movement below; she had seen rabid Polar Beardogs more agreeable. His hair had fallen out of his wolf tail, hours ago, it seemed, from his violent lunges at anything he saw. And, occasionally, small mutterings left his lips, such as: "Stupid fish, I'm gonna….._mother_…jerk-bending….Platapusbear….DEAD!" He was bat-shit insane over this fish, and he was so close to the edge any one jab might send him over it.

It was the perfect time to taunt him.

"Come _on_, Sokka. Do you really think you were actually going to _catch_ something out here?" She rolled over on her bench to face him, kicking her feet once more. She knew very much that she must have resembled a cat right now, all coiled up and just about ready to pounce. Admitedly, she felt like one, too. "We both know you're not the _best_ fisherman. Can't we just go home? I mean, when have you ever even _looked_ at a fish?" Sokka bristled.

"I look at plenty of fish, thank you!" He turned to her fully, now, brandishing his spear like a conductor's baton. "I look at fish so much…I could paint one from memory!"

Kiana raised a dainty brow. "Paint one from memory?"

Sokka nodded, haughtily. "Yes. From memory alone. 'Cause I look at them _so_ much."

"Anatomically correct?"

"Yes!"

"Muscle structures in the right places? Gils? Fins? Color of scales?"

"…yes." He could see she was teasing him now.

"_Really_?" Her lips almost twitched into a smirk. She fought it hard.

"Really" Sokka was fighting to hold back a grin now.

There were a few seconds where they both stared at each other, lips pursed in order to keep the giggles from breaking through, faces screwed up to not show their smiles. Finally, it was Kiana who lost the battle with an unintentional snorting laugh. Sokka nearly fell into the water, sending the boat tipping dangerously. Kiana found it was very difficult to remain lounging whilst both laughing and being tossed by the sea. Her laughter kept her down for some time.

By the time she was _finally_ able to lift her head from the chilly boat-deck, Kiana's laughter had subsided to the occasional chuckle, and she was able to haul herself back up to her former perch. Sokka was still giggling feebly at the side of the boat.

Kiana smiled, shoving her black hair out of her face. "Sokka," she called. He looked up with a wry grin.

"Yeah?" He was still giggling.

"Really, _what's with the_ _fish_?" She asked, igniting a small fire in-between her trembling hands. Her lips had been turning a bit blue. "We've been out for _hours_, and I'm_ cold_. You know I'm not meant for this sort of weather." As if to emphasize this point, a particularly strong gust of wind came along, nearly extinguishing her blue-white flames. Sokka sighed, ruffling a hand through his already disheveled hair. His jaw tightened. Quite suddenly, he looked a lot older than his eighteen years. He looked up at her, an expression of apology etched upon his face.

"Yeah…I'm sorry for going all crazy like that, Kai-Kai." She grimaced at his use of her old nickname, and would have told him off about it, if it weren't for his next words.

"You know it would have been my mom's birthday tomorrow, right?" His blue eyes were downcast; he wasn't looking at her anymore. She suspected that he couldn't.

Kiana nodded, and uncertainty flashed in her eyes. It was an odd feeling, and the expression rarely graced her features, for she was always certain. But this…this was Sokka's mother. And that…_that was uncertain territory_. Sokka rubbed the back of his neck, in an almost embarrassed gesture.

"Well…her favorite food was the Dragonfish**," he muttered. "She _loved _it. She'd never even mention it all year, but…when Dad asked her what she wanted for her birthday…that was it. Not jewels or a new coat, just a fish." The atmosphere was changing rapidly from one of mirth to one of complete seriousness_._ Sokka's eyes were growing colder and darker with every word he spoke; Kiana couldn't help but feel a tad nervous. "And Dad would send out his _best _Waterbenders to go down to depths of _6000 feet_…just to get her _**one**__**fish**_. And…I remembered it today. I was just…thinking about her" – _his face was screwed up, but not from laughter this time –_ "I was thinking about her and I remembered her birthday….and the fish…and about how nobody eats that fish anymore. About how dad doesn't let us celebrate my Mom's birthday anymore and I…" He pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes, hard, and grew silent.

The ocean was quiet for a moment, and not a thing could be heard but for Sokka's labored breath and the rhythmic slapping of the waves against the wooden side of the fishing vessel.

Kiana didn't usually deal with the sappy, dirty things that the rest of the world called emotions. Instead, she preferred to keep her head clear, her eyes tearless and her brow unworried. Whenever she had found herself in a troubling position throughout her life, she chose the most logical decision and went on with it. No problem. She had very poor people skills, and was frequently told that she was…_oh, how did they put it? _Tactless. And she liked it that way.

But, faced with a Sokka that was near tears, (_A possibility she had never considered. Sokka was always so strong; sure, he could get angry, but never sad. Never_) Kiana was severely out of her element.

Tentatively, she placed a slim had on her brother's shoulder, speaking quietly so not to "spook him". (_Like he was some kind of wounded Tigerseal. Yes, Tigherseals she could deal with_) At last, in a very small voice, uncharacteristic for Kiana, she spoke.

"We'll get your fish."

O0O

It turned out that hitting the ocean with lightning was very effective. A little too effective.

After a few zaps, not only did a couple Dragonfish bubble up to the surface, but so did several toothfish, nearly twenty penguins, copious amounts of krill and a Tigerseal. Woops.

O0O

Sokka let out an unbridled whoop of joy as he scooped three perfect Dragonfish from the icy water, sliding them into the leather pouch at his waist. He then proceeded to dance around the boat, tripping over himself and wiggling his butt madly in what he called a "victory dance," still crowing like an idiot. His violent shaking took Kiana off her feet, and she lay sprawled – for the second time that day, laughing madly – on the deck before collecting herself and making to get up. Her efforts were negated, however, by the fact that she was immediately knocked over by one of Sokka's trademark Platapusbear-hugs.

"Have I ever told you that you're the bestest sister in the whole wide Water Tribe? Have I?" He rubbed his cheek against hers, while simultaneously giving her the noogie of a lifetime, messing up her careful plait, even knocking her hair-loops loose. Kiana made to pull away, slightly disgusted, for the sweetness of his words were negated by the gooeyness of his actions, but Sokka held her tightly to him. "Man!" Sokka exclaimed, awe soaking every syllable. "You were like, '_**zap zap**__!_' and the fish were like '_**oh no, I'm dead**__'_ and it was like, totally awesome!" Sokka ended his monologue with exaggerated "_zzzzzzzap! Zzzzzzzzzap! ZZZZZZZZAP!_" noises, pretending to shoot bolts of lightning off into the sky or at various passing icebergs. Kiana couldn't help the grin that spread over her face then. She raised a cocky brow.

"Oh? You mean like _**this**_?"

And from her frozen hands she flung the spidery fingers of blue, burning lightning; her own little "victory dance." She sent it up to the sky, mostly, but a stray blast must have hit the unusually large Iceberg to her left, for, no sooner than Sokka had cried "_Whoa, cool, Kai-Kai!_" than a large chunk of Ice had been blasted off its base – as though by a chisel – bringing the seawater up with it in a rogue wave.

She could recall little of what happened next – she was still nearly high with the feeling of using her bending to its full potential – but she _did_ know that both she and Sokka had been dumped from the boat and onto a nearby (_and extremely convenient_) chunk of ice. (She _also_ knew that Sokka had screamed like a little girl, but that one was stored away for later use)

If she had been cold before, now she was an icicle; her whole lower half had gotten a nice long soak in the Antarctic waters before she's made it to the ice raft she and Sokka were currently riding on, and she could barely stop shivering long enough to form a tiny fire in the palm of her hand.

Sokka, after his last outburst, had been shocked into apparent silence, and for this she was thankful. Tui and Agni knew she loved her brother, but they also knew that he had a mouth on him. Instead of jabbering, he simply clutched the leather pouch with the Dragonfish in it and stared straight ahead at the vast ocean around them.

It went like that for a few agonizingly quiet minutes: Kiana, steaming herself dry and trying to stop her hands from shaking, and _Sokka_, rocking back and forth, trying to come to terms with the fact that they were trapped on a tiny ice-chunk…in the middle of nowhere….in the _dead of winter_.

It was almost too much to handle.

And _then_ the perfectly spherical (And slightly luminescent) iceberg popped up.

* * *

><p><em>Fire Nation Colonies, Omashu Compound<em>

_If you've ever been to Omashu, you know that it's hot…very hot._

The air from the Desert to the east is trapped in by the mountains to the west, so the air is thick: inescapable. Loads of the people locked up there simply spend their free time lounging around in the shade, staring at the orange sky without one hope of a cloud…without hope of a breeze. Even if they did hope for one, they wouldn't get it. In this kind of weather, people get antsy; they're hot and uncomfortable, so they do the only thing they can. They start fights. And…with the sand that settles in every nook and cranny, (That gets into every tiny crevice, whether it be in your clothes, in your hair or in the crease of your eyes) or even the stone that makes up the great city, fights are easy to start. People get hurt here every day. Droves of men and women alike are bashed around the city. Walls are painted bright red with blood that takes _so long_ to wash off. And when the fights are over, the losers are dragged back to their hovels by their friends or whatever family they might have in this spirits-forsaken place. They don't get taken to doctors. There are no medical facilities for prisoners. _People die every day._ One would think that with all this injustice, people would try and escape. To the desert, to the mountains, anywhere. After all, there are _so many_ prisoners and _so few_ Fire Nation guards.

But. (And it's a big one) The air is dry. _Everything_ is dry. _Everything_ is kindling to the guards that keep the Earthbenders in line. _**They **__are kindling._

That's what they tell them every day: "_You are nothing but firewood to us. We will use you to warm our bathwater."_

_And to think_, reflected The Girl sardonically from her shadowy corner of a very shady bar, _Mommy and Daddy paid good money to get her into a __**nice **__prison_. As she pulled the wide brim of her hat down low, a smirk wormed its way across her pale face, transforming her usually stoic façade into something a little more…sinister.

The other patrons of the bar she occupied, some in varied states of intoxication, looked up, startled, at the surprisingly menacing laugh that escaped the little girl then. Though, some would not even look in her direction, for fear of retaliation. These men were the toughest of the tough; to get them in here had taken all the man-power of full army units, once in, they had raised as much hell as possible. Each of them had been to isolation an average of three times, each time, more determined than the last to be as much a nuisance as possible. It would be of no surprise to anyone if they actually did eat _nails for breakfast_…and _yet_. They found this half-pint Earthbender truly _terrifying_. They were nervous to share their bar with her, no; they were nervous to enter _her's_. This girl, who had been wrangled without a fight and never caused trouble, was more fearsome to them than all the Fire Nation guards in Omashu.

Toph Bei Fong tipped her head back as she laughed, exposing her delicate features, her large smile and her wide, sightless eyes. _A very nice prison indeed. _

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, what do you think? PLEASE tell me in a review; I'm not the best writer, and any feedback helps. Just a tiny comment is appreciated._

_*Hummingbee, a creation of my own, a cross between a Hummingbird and a Bumblebee. It could have also been a Bumblebird. Imagine a Bumblebee with Hummingbird wings and coloring. Yeah._

_**Dragonfish, an actual fish of Antarctic waters, that does in fact swim up to 6,000 below the surface. Although in actuality they're only a few inches long. Artistic license. _

Remember – please review!


End file.
